


See you, Cherry Boy!

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, I Can't Wait Anymore, M/M, Oh God I Have Sinned, Shit I Didn't Know, fight me, fuuuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: 05/27/18 Update: Changed fic title from "Night Rain""I shouldn't like you, too. But here's an old man about to confess to a delinquent schoolboy. What the fucking hell."





	See you, Cherry Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> _EDIT 02-14-17_ : Changed the protagonist's name into **Kurusu Akira** .  
> 

 

_**7/XX SUN, Afternoon: Hot Shot Shooting Range, Shibuya** _

 

Kurusu Akira felt like he was in hell.

Sure, the things his friends had done as the Phantom Thieves of Heart were all morally questionable to hell-worthy, but it had to be done. But that wasn't why he felt like he was tormented by hellfire.

"Your shoulders are too tense. Relax."

"Y-yes, sir!"

He had an arrangement for target shooting lessons with Iwai Munehisa, the Phantom Thieves of Heart's (shady)equipment supplier.

"Ah-ah! No." The man nudged his ankle with his foot. "Feet apart and chest out! You don't want the recoil to throw you back."

Iwai was intimidating and a bit short in patience. Nevertheless, he was a fair instructor and since this was an equivalent to a crash course, he might as well be strict.

But his manhandling wasn't the reason he's so bothered around him.

_Actually..._

"Geez, I told you to relax!"

"S-sorry!"

And before he could aim for his next shot, a sudden pair of hands grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. "Angle your body to the side! Were you even listening?"

So close. He was so close. They were only a few breaths apart. Akira could feel the tickling heat attempting to rise in his cheeks.

"I'll... take note. Sir."

Clearly it's very hard to be around a man you're emotionally invested in while also harboring sexual fantasies you'd rather die than admit to.

Every Sunday was like this: he learned about gun handling and the proper stances but the blood wasn't even going to his brain to retain the information long enough. Instead, all his thoughts for the day were wrapped around Iwai's voice near his ear, the sticky candy he always left in between his lips, the pools of melted sugar soaking his tongue, his big calloused hands guiding his own, his half-lidded grey eyes observing his body... Akira could go on, and suddenly his thoughts about the gun in his hand eventually became  _something else_ and his heated fantasies left him wanting for the rest of the evening.

Akira didn't regret accepting the offer since it was offered by the dealer himself from out of the blue, and it made sense for his equipment supply. The more efficient they hit the mark on their targets, the less bullets they'll have to stock. And plus, they'll look all the more suspicious if they practiced shooting even with pellet guns in remote places of the city. With the Phantom Thieves' spreading influence, police visibility is high and the people (paranoid) alert as ever.

He held on to the belief that it's for the benefit of their cause, but ever since Morgana figured out that he has the hots for the shady-looking gun dealer, they have connived with Ann to act more carelessly with their guns or to hide bullets (in between Ann's ' _breast pocket'._ Just how much can she even fit in there???) so they could give him an excuse to go back to Shibuya and talk to Iwai. Akira always felt uneasy around him ever since they began these 'business transactions' but it wasn't the favors he had to do in exchange that bothered him so much.

"Keep your hand at shoulder level. Steady, Kurusu."

"R-right..."

Akira shook his head to clear his thoughts. _It was that damned voice._

Iwai wasn't a sociable person and he barely spoke even in front of his shop. So when Akira requested to speak with him in private, the way his voice was low and dark and threatening sent shivers down his spine. He wasn't able to brace himself from the offer he presented that just dripped with double-entendres and the manner he rolled the candy around with his tongue left him stunned, speechless and aroused. Even though it should only mean as is, the way he had cornered him in his private quarters was impossible to get out of his mind no matter how many times replayed it in his head and tried to justify his actions.

Morgana teased their transactions as 'dates' and always demanded details but end up to be disappointed whenever he finished narrating about his day. They always pestered him to stop with all the talking and make a goddamn move.

"It's harder than it looks!"

"Yeah, I bet it's not the only thing that's hard."

Akira kicked Morgana out of the attic that night.

He and Iwai have nothing but a business(?) relationship and Akira would like to keep it that way. Even though Morgana offered to stalk him to know more about his personal life, he (insistently) refused to do so. And plus, that's just creepy and he doesn't want any more charges in his so-called criminal record, thank you very much.

(Okay, so that one time he followed him to his house as Joker to drop off a smuggled gun from his shop that was almost used by a low-level criminal. Hopefully, that wouldn't bite him back in the ass.)

Akira was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand settled on to his lower back. He tensed and glanced towards the man for an explanation but felt his heart stop for the nth time instead.

"When you loose a shot, time it with your breathing so you don't lose your stance."

Iwai was too close for comfort and his eyes couldn't look past his sticky lips and the stick of candy slowly melting in his mouth.

"Yes." He sighed in reaction to the melted sugar dripping from his lips and corrected himself just in time. "I mean, Yes! Sir..."

His life is in the middle ground of the vigilante thrill and a death sentence ruling and he's not going to risk it for his selfish desires.

"Exhale, then fire."

But if crime were legal for a day, he'd lick that melted sugar off his lips. Heck, if the man asked him to suck his dick he will not complain and even do it for free.

"Shit." _Boner, not now._

"Be patient." Iwai moved closer until he was inside his space and Akira couldn't escape. "Unless you're in a rush, keep going. But I might have to charge you extra for every shot."

The word 'extra charge' always triggered the dirtiest part of Akira's mind, causing him to gulp loudly. His palms were sweating like crazy and it doesn't help that the man's hand on his back _was still there._ _  
_

Akira leveled his arm and made sure that his gun was in the center of his vision. His finger curled around the trigger and gauged a perfect shot until the man's voice treacherously floated near his ear in a thick, mischievous tone.

"Relax, Kurusu-san."

He flinched as he pulled the trigger. The shot missed and hit the dummy's 'ear' instead. Iwai just cleared his throat as he pulled away and judged the shot. "Missed. But that's quite a mark."

"...and it's all your fault." Akira muttered and was sure that he was blushing now. He kept his face angled away and pretended to flex his arm and roll his shoulders with the excuse that they were sore.

"That's it for the day. I'm sure you'll do better once you get enough rest."

Their sessions always ended like this, lonely without his presence while frustrated in every angle and Akira couldn't wait to visit the batting center and try knocking himself out with the bat or the ball or both. He hurriedly exited the shooting range and practically threw the gun on the return counter, his impatience very apparent to the receiving handler judging by the scoff during the exchange.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Iwai followed behind him. "You can always try again."

_That's not what I'm worried about._

Akira hurriedly collected his bag and waved a short goodbye as he made a beeline to the way out.

But that wasn't happening as Iwai grasped him by his shoulder. "Hey, let me see your hands."

Akira cursed inwardly. He shouldn't have waved. He hid his hands in a futile attempt to dismiss the matter but Iwai just reached for his wrist and pulled him back, forcing him to stand face to face with him again. He couldn't look at the man's reaction as he finally got what he wanted. To Akira, the burns, cuts and chaffing have been a part of his hands since his life as a phantom thief started.

But he had quite forgotten that having them all the time isn't normal for ordinary people.

"Really, what are you up to?" Iwai examined his wounds and looked all over him in suspicion. "Whatever. But you sure do a good job in making me worry!"

Akira growled and avoided his eyes. _Worried about what?_ _  
_

"I'm taking you with me. No buts." Iwai took his bag from him and Akira felt lost without the distracting weight of it over his shoulder. "And none of your smartassery."

Akira felt like he just flatlined as the man dragged him out of the building by his wrist.

 

* * *

 

The moment they stepped out of the building, the sky sent a light drizzle of rain.

So much for 10% of rain from the forecast.

"No umbrella? Shit." Iwai dumped his bag into the basket strapped on the bike and Akira was glad Morgana didn't accompany him during his training. "You don't catch a cold easily do you?"

The man still hadn't released his wrist so he complied when he pushed him to sit on the bike's passenger seat. "Hold on to me."

 _I'm sitting sideways!_ But before Akira could drop the comment, Iwai floored the pedals and the only way Akira could save himself was to wrap his arms around the man's waist. Iwai let out a surprised sound and almost crushed the brake handle to stop. "You're holding on to me too hard!"

Akira realized too late that his arms were wrapped snug around the man's waist and his chest and head practically pressed against his back. "You moved too suddenly!" He argued and unlatched his body, praying that the man couldn't see the blush creeping to his cheeks as the feeling of his muscles lingered in his skin and thoughts. "Just go! I'm getting wet!"

_Yeah, right._

By the time they arrived in Untouchable, the drizzle became a torrent and Akira and Iwai's jackets were mostly wet. The usual 'customer' that spent most of his time browsing the magazines and eye wear was absent and with the current weather, Iwai doubted if anyone could venture outside so he closed up early.

Iwai dragged Akira into his backroom, the place where they always conducted their transactions and exchanged favors. Akira always felt paranoid in the room for many reasons aside from Morgana's absence. For some reason, he suspected Iwai hiding something highly suspicious other than black-listed firearms and part of him didn't want to figure it out.

"Here, dry yourself off." A towel was thrown on his head and interrupted his thoughts. "Then take off your clothes."

Akira almost dropped the towel as he stared at him in half-confusion and shock.

"Er... I mean, you're gonna catch a cold." Iwai looked away and picked a piece of candy from the jar on his desk to distract himself off of something. "Dry your jacket by the hamper and the shoes against the wall."

Akira hid his face in the towel as he dried off his hair. "I don't get sick that easily!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but you really have to dry your shoes." Iwai popped the candy into his mouth, took off his cap and pulled a first aid kit from underneath his desk. "Sit by me when you're done and let me look at you."

Akira muttered in the towel as his mind supplied dirty thoughts one after the other. "Stupid, stupid, stupid...!"

After pulling off his jacket and shoes and placing them to where he was instructed to, Akira sat by the chair Iwai set beside him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." 

Akira tried to calm down the moment Iwai touched his hand. His skin buzzed from the gentle way the man inspected his hand and held it still.

Compared to his coaching in shooting practice, his touch now was warm and comforting and Akira could almost relax in his hold. But he was just probably clammy from being soaked in the rain.

"You have a lot of burns. Where are you getting them?" Iwai muttered and Akira decided not to answer. The man fetched the disinfectant and dipped a couple of swabs in them. He applied the soaked swabs on the very recent burns and chaffing and Akira bit his lips to keep silent and steeled his body not to react from the sting.

"Why are there more burns in your hand than the other?"

 _Persona summoning, Shadow negotiating. Failures._ Akira thought and decided to give him an excuse (that was half true). "Cooking and brewing practice. I made curry rice and cappuccino the other day."

"...Right." Iwai swamped his palms and fingers with a mix of disinfectant and some sort of ointment with a scratched label. "Was it any good?"

"It was okay."

Iwai set away the swabs and retrieved a roll of gauze. He stared at him as he sucked the candy in between his teeth and Akira averted his eyes away from his searching gaze. "Look, I get it. You and your merry band of friends are the Phantom Thieves of Heart. Though I don't know what the hell your cat mascot is and where it came from, so I'm just not gonna ask."

"It's my cat, Morgana."

"Sure. Whatever." Akira knew he didn't believe it judging by his tone. "The point is, I agreed to your gig because I believe in your cause. Don't make me regret it." Iwai smiled when Akira's eyes returned to his direction. "I'm all yours."

The words stirred an odd tingly feeling in his stomach and tried not to show how it sent a shudder throughout his body. Akira directed his attention to the material Iwai was wrapping around his hand. "How did you... figure it out?"

"The night you dropped off the gun in my house." He resumed wrapping his hand with gauze. "I mean, you're the only person I know with pretty curly hair."

Akira couldn't find a snarky reply and was unable to hide the way the corners of his mouth were gearing for a giddy smile so he tried to annoy him instead. "Someone shoplifted off of you and you didn't see it!" He kept his head low and watched Iwai finish his wrappings with a simple knot. "He tried to use it to mug someone so I took it from him and returned...!"

Instead, Iwai chuckled and ruffled his curls. The suddenness of the action made Akira tense and he couldn't bolt away because the man was still holding his bandaged hand. "Thank you." He laughed, his hands threading through his curls. "Seriously, what would I do without you?"

"Other... things." Akira closed his eyes, trying not to get lost in the clear, sincere sound of his laugh. He tried to pry the man's hand away from his head but the way he was petting his hair felt so comfortable that he kept on stuttering. "A lot of... other things. Just like..."

Iwai leaned closer, his voice low like a whisper. "Like, what?"

 _Being too close to me. Touching me._ _Holding me. Please stop..._

"Don't..." Akira couldn't stop blushing. He could barely keep himself from leaning into his hold. "Stop it... I'm...!"

"Ah no, you're cute like this!" Both of Iwai's hands were on his head now, petting his hair and running the curls in between his hands. "With your fluffy hair and big eyes, who would've thought you're-"

Akira was forced to look up when the man's hands went down to his cheek.

_Too close. Too near. Don't look at me..._

His hand stayed and he was staring at him. His hands cupped his face and Akira could only stare and try to regain his breath but the way his heart was beating too fast won't let him.

_Pull away. Why aren't you pulling away?_

"Huh? You're too warm." Iwai frowned, his hand turned and curiously pressed the back of his hand and knuckles on his cheek. "Are you having a fever already?"

 _Stop._ _I can't control myself..._

Akira couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't look away and couldn't move. Iwai's palm moved to his forehead and then his ears, the slowness of his touch lingering on his skin and the jumble of thoughts in his head sending him in a disoriented daze.

"You're turning red. Kurusu-san, are you alright?"

Akira was so lost in his thoughts and internalized panic that he didn't notice he had gone completely still. Iwai stopped his attentions and noticed his tensed shoulders and stiff posture. "Akira-san? Hey?" He placed both hands on his shoulders and moved closer, his knee brushing against his thigh as he went inside his space. "Hey, you oka-"

Either it was the flush of the man's warm touch or from the need to confirm that all he was feeling was real, Akira pushed ahead and closed the distance between their lips. And for a while, the sound of the rain outside and the buzz of the lightbulb in the room seemed mute and all there was in Akira's head was the weight of Iwai's hands on his shoulders, the scent of disinfectants and wet asphalt, and the stickiness of the melting sugar on his lips.

Neither of them moved, and Akira could only live for the moment until he was reminded of the need to breathe and pulled away.

When Iwai finally spoke, the reply sank like a punch in his stomach.

"So it's not just hearts you steal, do you?"

Akira still felt like he couldn't breathe.

He wanted to run. To jump. To hide away in the shadows.

_But this isn't the Palace._

"N-no... I...! I’m sorry! I'm... Fuck!"

_It's over. Run.  
_

He ran for the way out, not caring for the things he will leave behind. But Iwai was quicker to react and caught him by his wrist before he reached the knob. Iwai backed him up against the door and nudged a knee in between his legs, keeping the door close and in lockdown for good.

He flinched at the hand that slammed against the wall on his either side. He couldn't look at the man's expression above him and kept his head low.

"You think I don't notice how fidgety and flustered you act when you're around me?" Iwai growled. "What is this about? Just tell me!" 

Akira's mind contained nothing but panic and the buzz-like TV static until Iwai held him by his chin and tilted his head to make him see eye to eye. "Look at me. Tell me the truth." The frustration was apparent in Iwai's face but he was barely holding back from bursting out. "Am I scaring you? Do you want to _quit?_ " He filled in Akira's silence with every question he could come up with. "I understand if you want to-"

"No."

Akira's voice was hushed and his eyes were finally on him. But he still tore his gaze away. "It's not that. No, I'm not scared of you. I don't want to stop."

"Then what?"

Akira hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself small. "I don't want to stop. I never want to." He felt tears welling up on his eyes and feelings of shame just filled his mind as he forced the voice out of his throat to a whimper. "I like you. I want you. I want more of you for a long time..." He stuttered and felt his voice shrinking at every word. "But just... I just... I don't mean anything to you."

"Whoah, whoah. Speak up." Iwai removed his hand and his knee and gently settled his hands over his shoulders. "Akira, what are you...?"

"I like you! I like you a lot!" Akira yelled and there was no stopping his tears. A nasty burning feeling was creeping in his throat as he confessed. "I’m sorry. I know you'll never like me and you're just being nice, but I can't stop! I’ve tried everything to reason my feelings away but I can’t." He sniffled and dropped his gaze. "I shouldn't like you!"

He could barely believe he's just confessed in front of the man he's been agonizing over for weeks in a sloppy, ugly way.

"Is that all?" Iwai's gruff voice rattled him and Akira heart sunk in surrender.

"I-I'm sorry." Akira gulped and couldn't angle his face away any further. Silence hung over them and the pause almost rendered the rain outside mute. He tried to get his legs to just move but he was still not going anywhere when the man's next words grounded him to stay.

"I shouldn't like you, too. But here's an old man about to confess to a delinquent schoolboy. What the fucking hell."

Before Akira could ask what, calloused hands cupped his face and a pair of sticky-sweet lips pulled him into a kiss. Akira could barely focus his eyes into anything and his hands scrambled for anything solid to hold. He found his hands tugging at the back of Iwai's turtleneck and the man only parted his lips for a moment before slotting them over his again, licking over Akira's own and his inexperience made him pliant and easy to explore. Akira barely minded the itchiness of the other man's stubble as he licked inside his mouth and stroked against his tongue. He moaned as it slid over and under his own, the closeness of his body and his hand sliding under his back made his knees weak and threatened to make him buckle.

Iwai finally pulled away and a whine escaped Akira's mouth. Both of them tried to catch their breath and Iwai broke the silence first even through his pants. "I like you. I _fucking_ like you! And don't you dare say you don't mean anything to me."

Akira stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. His hands shook as he tried to realign his glasses. "W-what..."

"I really owe you an apology." Iwai ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You should've told me I was bothering you. I could've been more straightforward about it."

Akira blinked in the same owlish confusion and Iwai sighed heavily again. "Akira-san, I like you more than you'll ever know, but you're better off with girls your age than with an old man like me." The man fidgeted uncharacteristically and bit his lips as if he couldn't find the proper words. "So... I mean... to say is..."

Akira took a step forward and tiptoed to peck a shy kiss on his lips. Iwai looked back at the flustered boy and was relieved to see a small smile albeit still shy.

"You like me too?"

The edge of Iwai's lips twitched into an uncontrollable smile. "Yeah, I like you too."

Akira pecked another kiss again and it landed on the side of his mouth. Iwai chuckled and pulled him into another kiss, a fast and frenzied clash of lips and Akira couldn't keep up, his hands caught in his chest and his mouth loose open in surrender. Akira's legs gave up from under him and Iwai pressed him back against the door. The boy's arms moved up around his neck and he placed his hands on his waist, keeping him steady. The kiss was sloppy and the boy's inexperience was obvious so Iwai pulled away and felt a pleasant thrum in his spine when he saw an obscene string of saliva trailing from Akira's lips to his.

"My first kiss..." Akira fiddled with his glasses to hide his (obviously giddy) expression. "You've stolen it."

"Says the one who stole a kiss first."

He and Akira paused to catch their breath and Iwai could finally look at the boy eye to eye without him shying away. "I'm... I'm really sorry about this mess." He sighed and returned a chaste kiss. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Akira pouted. "You kept on _teasing_ me." 

"I was flirting." Iwai lowered his gaze in remorse. "Might not have gotten my point across right."

Akira snorted. "All I got was 'I want to fuck you' in various codes."

Iwai looked scandalized and pressed both of his knuckles on either side of his head. "That's not all I was trying to say, boy! Why else did I offer you and ONLY you target shooting lessons?"

"Because I use too much ammo?"

"Because I want to protect you, idiot."

Hearing the words themselves made Akira blush and Iwai felt a lot better looking at his reaction. "I know I can't get too involved in your operations but I'll do what I can to keep you a little bit safe."

Akira hummed a little pondering sound. "T-thank you, then..."

"You're welcome." Iwai ruffled his curls. "So going back, I said I'll make up for all the times I've... teased you. Hit me." He leaned to his ear and offered, " _I'll do anything you want._ "

_Now that's more straightforward than ever._

Akira shuddered, every naughty thought possible crossed his mind and knew Iwai was watching him quiver in his struggle. Iwai was shooting him the dirtiest grin and Akira wanted to curl in shame until the rebellious part of him barked back and decided that enough teasing is _enough._ Akira smirked back, letting Joker peek through his mask just a bit. "Somebody got me worked up for _months._ " He allowed his alter-ego's voice to speak with his own and watched as the man realized the change in his words. "I'm curious whether he'll actually _deliver_."

Iwai looked genuinely surprised and swallowed. Akira pulled Joker back inside his mask and waited.

_If you want to know me, then you have to accept the other **me**._

_And I won't be able to chain him back._

Iwai was silent, lips pursed and seemed to have a million thoughts going through his head until he finally said, "Alright."

_Oh, oh...  
_

Iwai bent down, picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and it happened so fast that Akira didn't even have the presence of mind to protest, much less agree. "H-hey what are you-! What's-?!"

From Akira's limited point of view, Iwai effortlessly pushed a stack of boxes from a section of the wall and was all the more confused when they stepped further in as if there was a secret area within the perimeters.

"Don't tell me you have a bedroom behind that wall?!"

"Bunker." Iwai seemed unfazed as he pushed the boxes with his foot. "Tactical purposes. Every military shop has one."

"Shouldn't a bunker be underneath?!"

His protests were knocked out of him when Iwai dropped him on what appears to be a bed situated at the corner of the room. Half of his back hit the wall and the rest of his lower body was left dangling. Aside from the bed, Iwai's so-called 'bunker' had a ventilation hatch, an even dimmer lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, a drum of water and what seems to be cases of empty jars for god knows what.

Before Akira could register what was happening, the man had slipped in between his legs and arms trapped him on either side. Iwai loomed over him and Akira could swear that he can hear how loud and frantic his heart was pounding in his chest. He was about to question why a military shop should have a secret bunker when he felt something hard poking against his crotch.

"I could just eat you up right here," Iwai murmured against his throat. "Right now. And no one will hear."

That shouldn't have aroused him but it did. "Th-that sounds like murder."

Iwai said nothing and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his throat. His kisses trailed to the side of his neck and Akira angled easily to give him access. Akira's breath hitched as he felt his lips close above his pulse and the tease of teeth over the skin.

"Should I bite? Leave a mark to let everyone know you're mine?" A tentative lick on his skin pulled a soft little sound out of the boy. Akira swallowed, his throat clicking too loud and his excitement quite obvious. The prospect of a mark shouldn't have aroused him and knew that it was more trouble than its worth. But before he could reply, Iwai's mouth pulled away and nuzzled against his neck instead. "But that's for another day, of course."

Akira groaned. "You fucking tease."

"I'm keeping you out of trouble, kid. You have no idea what things I want to do with you."

"Haha, like what?"

Iwai rolled his hips against him and his hardness surprised Akira enough to distract him from his hand slipping under his back and dipping to grope his ass. Akira gasped and tensed as the man squeezed his cheeks.

"You pervert..."

"Like I said," Iwai pulled his hand away and grinned teasingly. " _Things_."

Akira bit his lip, shy and unsure how to react but remained receptive to his attention. Iwai's other hand reached up to brush away the bangs hiding with the glasses over his eyes. "I've always wanted to do that. I want to see your eyes more." He chuckled as he buried his hand underneath Akira's mess of curls and fondly petted his head. "I won't leave marks, unless you suddenly bite but that's another story." His words trailed off in a vague manner and returned his attention to him. "You can stop me anytime you want."

Akira sighed at the fingers running through his hair. He felt warm and comfortable and Iwai pecked a kiss on his forehead and did more calming motions with his hand around his scalp. As he resigned into a state of bliss and the tension slowly leaving his body, Iwai's hand left his hair and slid down to the side of his face. Akira felt a kiss on his cheek and smelled candy and a faint aftershave mixing in the scent of rain.

"Akira-san, I want to touch you more. Will you let me?"

Akira couldn't choose between silence and the truth. The only sexual experience he's had was from his own clumsy fumbling and the bookmarked ' _independent fiction'_ Ann had forgotten to hide away (on purpose) in his phone. Mistaking his silence for approval, Iwai's hand proceeded to his belt and the sound of the buckle clinking brought the boy back from his languid state. "A-Ah! Iwai-san, I...!"

"Akira?"

"I haven't..." He croaked. "I'm a virgin! I haven't been with anyone else."

"For real?!" Iwai backed off. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

Akira felt his chances of a sexual encounter dropping fast. "D'you really need to ask?"

"Of course I have to! It's your first time!"

"Don't you dare..." Akira gritted his teeth and grabbed the front of the man's clothes. "Don't treat me like a girl."

"I'm not treating you like a girl. It's called courtesy, you idiot!" Iwai remained still and looked at him as if he said something ridiculous. "It doesn't matter if you're a girl or not, so I'm asking again: Do you still want to?"

Akira blinked at him as if he had said something profound. He tried to hide away the smile twitching on his lips as the feeling of giddiness swelled in his chest. "So you're still down to fuck me?" 

"Chivalry is _fucking_ dead." Iwai muttered. "So, a cherry boy _,_ eh? Didn't expect you to be one considering how much innuendos you drop around the detective kid. What? Don't think I didn't notice the way you flirt at him as Joker."

Akira shrugged and bit his lip in guilt. "If he finds out I'm virgin, then that singles me out."

"Well you're quite a raunchy virgin, then." Iwai closed the distance between their bodies again and this time, Akira was able to maneuver around to keep the wall from hitting his back. The man seized his wrists and held them on either side of him and Akira felt secure than restrained. "We can't allow him to snuff you out, do we?"

 _Fuck, I'm gonna get fucked._ Akira gulped, his thoughts unable to form anything coherent other than sex. But as Iwai's hands left his skin, the flurry of thoughts solidified into questions nagging at his mind: Will it hurt? Will it even fit? What if he didn't like it? How will he explain it to his guardian? And will it _hurt?!_

Thankfully, Iwai noticed his troubled expression and backed his hips away. "For men, getting a blowjob counts as losing virginity. We could start with that. I'm not going to rush you, Akira-san. You're still young." He went down on his knees and spread the boy's legs apart. Iwai's hand returned to his belt and started unfastening the buckle. "Is this... alright?" 

"Yeah, but..." Akira's breath got caught in his throat and grabbed his hand by reflex as his hands reached for the zipper. 

"So? Have you decided?"

Akira's hand hovered over his but didn’t stop him from undoing his belt. Iwai unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down. His fingers slipped into the band of his underwear and paused, giving him the final question. "Akira, may I touch you?" He looked up at him from his knees. "Can I touch all of you?"

Akira’s gaze dropped, heat rising in his cheeks. "Y-yeah."

"Just... breathe, okay? You can always tell me to stop."

Akira took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resigning himself to Iwai's hands. But that became a risky move as Iwai's touch felt like a current on his skin from the lack of vision and the hand slipping into his underwear and cupping around his dick felt very surreal. He whimpered, his hand clamping over his mouth to muffle the sound, as he felt fingers close around his length and couldn't keep his legs from tightening around the other man's shoulders. Iwai was thrown forward and only managed to save himself from falling on top of him by his elbows hitting the edge of the bedframe.

"Geez, a virgin at your age? What have you been doing all this time?"

 _Video games and getting myself arrested,_ Akira wanted to quip but felt like there was a lump stuck in his throat. He was out of breath again and the way his other hand was clawing at the sheets didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey come on, relax. I won't bite."

"What if I want you to?" Akira unconsciously muttered the afterthought out loud. Iwai hummed in thought and resumed his attentions to Akira's dick in his hand. He pulled back the foreskin and Akira let out an embarrassing sound that even his hand couldn't muffle. The man continued his ministrations while his other hand caressed the area under the boy's thighs.

"I barely touched you and you’re already trembling."

"I’m being touched by somebody I like." Akira squirmed at the heat of the man's hand creeping on the inside of his thigh. "I can't help it."

"You like me that much, huh?" Iwai licked his lips. Akira felt his breath stop as he watched Iwai's tongue peek out from in between his lips. "Let me make you feel how much I like you."

Iwai's tongue teased the head of his dick, followed by squeezing him in between his lips. The man's lips and tongue were hot and sticky from the candy and he chased after remnants of it as his dick and his mouth had an intimate exchange between pre-come and sugar. Iwai kept the head in his mouth, licking and sucking as if treating him like a new piece of candy. "Oh god..." Akira cried out, his voice turning into a sob. "F-fuck...! O-oh my god...!"

"Well I'm flattered, but just call me Mune." The man pulled away from his dick and licked his lips. "So you’d know what to scream next time." He winked and Akira felt like melting in shame. Iwai squeezed and pumped his erection faster until the pre-come had his length entirely slick and the teasing swipes of his tongue to coax more of the fluid out.

Akira couldn't feel anything else other than the pounding of his heart in his ears, the hand on his dick and the heat of the other man's tongue. "Mu… Mune…san." He was getting cross-eyed and dizzy as if he wasn't breathing hard enough. Iwai's finger teased around the slit, his touch feather light and torturous as he circled the tip of his finger in a narrowing circle. "Again? I didn't hear you."

"Mune-san, please…" Akira gulped as he couldn't figure out what he was begging for. "Please...! Please, I want more...!"

Iwai groaned, satisfied with Akira's pleas and imagined more ways he could make the kid beg and be outright needy. "Akira." He smirked and kissed his length tenderly. “You're so cute, Akira-san.” He purred and slipped the boy’s dick inside his mouth, wrapping the rest of his length with his tongue. The effect was immediate as Akira bucked and cried his name, his fogged up glasses hanging lopsided over his nose and toes curling as the pulsing heat swallowed him whole. Iwai held and grasped Akira's flailing legs over his shoulders and the added restraint caused the boy to let out an adorable whine.

"Adorable." He pulled off with a lewd groan from his throat. "I really love the sounds you make."

He tried to slow his thoughts from wandering but the realization that the phantom thief's sexual inexperience brought up interesting scenarios. The boy wasn’t invulnerable to carnal desires after all, even with his seductive facade as Joker. He had to admit, there was a certain appeal in getting seduced by a masked stranger but all the more is it erotic to have someone so powerful be reduced into a trembling, begging mess like a human overwhelmed by his own desires.

"S-shut up!" Akira aimed a swat at the side of his head to wipe the lecherous smirk on his face but Iwai caught his hand and laced them together instead. Iwai resumed his attentions to his dick and licked a sweet spot underneath, all the while his eyes never leaving Akira's own.

"D-don’t look at me like that!" Akira's voice squeaked, his throat dry. He was helplessly aroused as he watched the man underneath him take control despite being down on his knees. He tried to glare down at his voyeur but the pleasure was making his eyelids fall to a close and his senses consumed nothing else but the man's tongue and his sticky and sweet lips sliding up and down along his length. "It's embarrassing...!"

"But I like watching you." The man huffed and returned him in his mouth. Iwai couldn’t get enough of the red blooming on the boy's face, the large glasses slipping off his nose and his barely open eyes as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Iwai hollowed his cheeks and pushed the boy’s length deeper until he felt it brush against the back of his throat and swallowed. Akira arched, his hands scrambling at the man's hair and clothes. "I can’t… anymore…!" He gasped, fingers pulling and scratching at his clothes. "Mune… san…!"

Iwai wrapped his hand around his length and squeezed. He bobbed his head faster and rougher until lewd slurping sounds filled the air and Akira's pleas became incomprehensible, desperate little sounds in his ears. "I'm gonna come...! I'm... gonna...!"

The desperate suction snapped the last of Akira’s restraint. He bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper into the tight heat of his throat and screamed as he came. Iwai stilled his throat as he greedily lapped up his release, coaxing more of his orgasm from the aftershocks as if demanding more. Akira shuddered, finally being able to release inside the welcoming heat of somebody else compared to the cold nights with only his thoughts felt so much better than he had ever dreamed. "I'm not... anymore..." He gasped, his hands trying to cover his face and hold on to his curls at the same time. "You've stolen my..."

 _You and Joker's..._ Iwai felt a strange swell of pride and arousal from the thought. The man slowly pulled off and took in the moment before him: Akira’s legs tightly wound around his shoulders, Akira’s trembling body underneath his hands, Akira’s release lingering in his tongue, the scent of raindrops on asphalt and the heady musk of sex in the air. Akira's body settled back limp into the mattress and Iwai could hear him muttering in a half-daze. "I love you. I love you..." He whimpered. "I'll do anything. Please..."

"Akira." Iwai leaned close, letting the heat of his breath curl close around Akira’s ear. "Hey, kiss me again?"

The boy wasted no time in wrapping his arms over his neck and pulling himself up to smash their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and desperate as Akira's tongue impatiently forced itself in. He tasted lingering cherry candy and the flavor of his own release inside, but there was more sweetness than the bitter tang he expected considering Iwai’s addictive streak towards sugar. The man had to tap him twice to pull away and directed their kiss as he slotted his lips gently between the boy's own. Akira was welcoming enough to let his tongue in and he might as well be made of candy in the way Iwai was ravaging his mouth. 

Eventually, the man pulled off. "Breathe through your nose." Iwai muttered as he parted the kiss in between for him to breathe. "Take your time." He couldn't help but chuckle at his inexperience as Akira kissed him again. "I want more. More." The boy pleaded and licked his lips in invitation. "Please."

"Ah, if you continue begging like that I won't be able to resist you." Iwai pressed open-mouthed kisses from the corner of Akira's lips, to his jaw and all the way down the hollow of his throat, each kiss making the other squirm and seek more touch. Iwai's hand slipped underneath his shirt and ran along his spine, the searching way he slid along his back made the boy reach and cling to his sleeve to keep himself from falling.

"Are you hard again?"

Akira was unable to reply and quivered as Iwai's other hand cupped through the front of his shirt and pinched his nipple. He moaned as light-headedness took over, falling back down to the mattress and half-consciously baring his throat for the taking. Iwai was caressing him from the front and back, and the kiss enticed him with something more than curious fondling.

"I can't help it. You keep on touching me."

Hiding a smirk underneath the kiss, Iwai pulled away and put on a show of undoing his belt for Akira to see. The man relished the way Akira's eyes went wide as he watched him unzip and pull his pants down akin to a strip tease. He kept his eyes on him as he display his erection and the dampening spot in his boxers. Akira was flushed red down to his neck and the half-lidded, languid stare he was giving him made his lust all the more obvious.

"Akira..."

Akira swallowed, his fingers shaking as he tried to tug at his own pants and underwear. Iwai approached and steadied his hands over his. Akira guided his fingers over the band of his pants and cast him a hungry, enticing look and a sultry voice.

" _Take me._ "

Iwai was tempted. It was a hunger that tormented him for nights on end that not even candy or returning to his smoking habit can ever satisfy. Kurusu Akira was in his hands, pliant, begging and offering and more beautiful than he had ever dreamed. Ever since he attempted to threaten Akira away from the life of crime he wished to partake, the stubborn rudeness he displayed to insist the deal was what intrigued him about the boy. This soft-looking, shy teen with huge glasses playing around with guns and initiating stare downs with adults? He wanted to figure out what sort of seemingly organized mischief he was about to do and so he rolled with it for a while.

But ever since he had touched the boy's hand from his flimsy excuse of a 'shooting practice', the feel of the heat of his skin, his amiable rudeness and the scent of his hair was all that plagued his thoughts. While his counterpart Joker appeared distant, uncontainable and only stormed the world into chaos, Akira felt real, warm and ordinary and could steady his hold on reality so easily that all he wanted to do was hold on.

And now he was a simple touch away from letting him know how to lose one's self in the other's hands, how to drown into the heat of another, how to use one's weakness as each other's pleasure, to pleasure him until it hurt and screaming his name will be the only thing he'll ever need to do. He had taken half of the boy's virginity with his own lips and hands and found himself hungrier than ever before. He wanted more of the boy's skin, more of his voice and breath, more of the weight of his body writhing and twisting in his hands until he had nothing else to give.

"No."

Iwai gritted his teeth and pulled away, avoiding Akira's betrayed expression. "No. No, we can't. Not here."

The idea of Akira being hurt was something he couldn't bear thinking about. His conscience nagged at the possibility of hurting him and how his possessive roughness could break Akira for the rest of his life and the damage will be unforgivable.

"But...!"

"No."

Akira suddenly felt cold as Iwai's body distanced away from him. He felt like tearing his hair out and glared at him in a frustrated rage.

"No is no. You'll have to wait. We're in a store room for god's sake."

"You can't just...!" Akira barely contained his frustration. The intensity of his glare almost felt like it burned.  "You get me worked up, then leave?! Did you just play with me for fun?!"

"No! I..."

"You, what?!"

He couldn't look at Akira but he has to know the truth. "I might not... control myself. I might lose it." Iwai closed his eyes and the truth left a bitter taste in his tongue. "I might hurt you. I _want_ to hurt you and bite you until you scream and I won't be able to stop. "

Akira remained silent and searched in his eyes. Iwai expected him to kick and protest and say things he won't like hearing, but the boy remained silent and seemed to have calmed down.

"Well..."

Iwai stared at him, searching for his reaction but all he got was confusion and something else. (As if someone was telling him something)

The room was silent now that the rain was slowly letting up outside and he and Akira were only staring each other in awkward calm.

Iwai didn't know what to say, knowing that an apology could sting more than saying nothing.

"Well..."

Akira mouthed stupidly, trying to break the silence even though he had nothing to say. "Okay, well...Well..." He suddenly puffed his cheeks and slapped a hand on Iwai's chest. "I could... I could keep quiet!"

Iwai stared at him in dumb disbelief and the only way he knew how to know this reaction was real was to press his hand over Akira's face. "I... doubt it."

Akira kept puffing his cheeks until Iwai pulled his hand away. "You have to understand. I'd like to. I'd really love to. I want to do all sorts of _things_ with you." Iwai ran a hand at the back of his neck as if to smooth an ache. "But you don't want your real first time in a cramped place like this, do you?"

Akira's ears went pink but said nothing.

"And from what you've told me, you have a year of probation to work on. I don't want to complicate matters."

Akira's expression changed into a sort of gratefulness before his attention directed to something else. "You're still hard, though."

Iwai groaned as he pulled his pants back up and did the same for Akira out of concern. "Hey, don't be rude. I'm making you see reason-"

"AND I'm still horny." Akira suddenly latched on to his arm like a needy cat. "Take responsibility for this!"

"Oh, you little...!" Iwai pried his hands away and turned to catch the boy to lock him in his arms as teasing punishment. But Akira wasn't there in his seat anymore.  
  
Nor is he anywhere in the room.  
  
"Akira?"  
  
There wasn't even a trace of the boy's shadow.

"What the hell? He couldn't have..."

_"Looking for me?"_

That cool, seductive voice always sent a shiver down his spine.

He spun around to see the owner of that familiar tone and saw nothing but the cold emptiness of the room. "Akira?" _It's his voice, but..._  
  
Red, silky hands surged from behind him and wrapped around his waist. Iwai felt a content purr and a solid figure leaning against his back, the stranger's hands mapping his every curve and muscle through his clothes. "I heard it's not just guns you steal from around here."  
  
"Akira, what the-?!" Iwai glanced and saw the lashes of an unmistakable bird mask in the corner of his eyes. "Joker, what are you doing here?"

"Good evening." The phantom whispered to him in a sultry voice in his ear as his hands crept invasively higher. "Quite bold, are we? Taking a young man's virginity in a place no one would know where to look." Iwai felt the phantom's hip press close and felt a hardness poking against his back. "How does that sound?"

"Let go."

Joker laughed mockingly and his hands reached up to his chest and groped through the fabric, teasing his nipples with his fingers. "No. I am here for your punishment, Iwai Munehisa."

The door behind him slammed shut and the light flickered out, plunging the already shady room to a chilling dark. The hands finally detached from him, but he could still feel Joker's presence and he couldn't find him anywhere. "I am here for an irrevocable crime." The phantom's voice came from behind him and all around. "Though, I can't decide whether to congratulate you or give a lasting punishment."

Joker was always so theatrical and oftentimes Iwai was amused, but not today. "Crime? What did I-?"

Iwai felt cold, soft lips pressing against his own and found himself staring before golden eyes. Joker pulled at the back of his hair and the sting made him hiss, allowing the phantom to invade through the slight opening of his mouth. Unlike Akira's clumsy kiss, Joker's was invasive, taunting and dominated against his own. Joker nipped at his lower lip and the sting and taste of blood pulled Iwai to the present and made him push the phantom away. "What the hell-!"  
  
"You've stolen my heart. I can't just let anyone get away with a crime like that, do we?"

The light returned to a merciful low glow, allowing Iwai's eyes to adjust. Instead of the shy boy with big brown eyes that hid behind a pair of clumsy glasses, he found himself staring before a masked, scarlet-eyed man cloaked in shadow. Joker looked surreal and too otherworldly and even in the light, he blended into the shadows all too well. Iwai was staring at him eye to eye in an equal height and his satisfied grin was annoying him. "Don't look at me like that!"

"But I like looking at you." Joker crossed the distance between them again and invaded his space. "I've decided," He poked at his handiwork on the man's lips and cherished Iwai's wince of pain. "To mark you as _mine._ "

"Why you-"

"You think I didn't notice the way you look at me? How you love to undress me with your eyes? How you tear at yourself like mad because you can't touch me?" Joker took a step closer at every truth, backing him up and smirking at his shifty gaze. "How you touch yourself to thoughts of me writhing in your bed, my voice screaming as you fuck me over and over?"  
  
Iwai could deny the fact all he wanted but in that night of his mysterious visit, he was enthralled by Joker's judgemental gaze and the low voice that warned him to be careful. His visit has haunted him for weeks and just finding out that Akira is Joker's counterpart intensified his curiosity even more. He wanted to know how Akira and Joker are one and the same person and the darkest of his thoughts included exploring his body beyond his mask and shadow and what it would take to make him feel the flush of desire in his skin.

Joker pressed his lips against his wound and the sting pulled him out of his thoughts. He snarled and raised his hand to push the phantom away. "Hey Akira, this isn't funny! Pull yourself together and-"  
  
Reaching for the mask was a mistake.  
  
Joker caught his hand in an unnatural speed, twisted his arm to his back and threw him down towards the bed. He was forced face-down against the mattress and he responded by throwing the phantom off his back and swiveled to grab his arm. But Joker was quicker and ducked out of his reach. The phantom tackled him by his blind side and pushed him back down the mattress again, straddling his hips to keep him in place. It took a while for Iwai to recover from the assault, but Joker was there in front of him and his shoulders were unusually tense. Joker was kneeling still, but Iwai could feel his hands trembling as he tried to push him back in place.  
  
"Don't pull off my mask." He warned. "Please."

Iwai watched as Joker's hands pressed against his chest and groped through his clothes. His actions felt very unsure, hesitant even, as his hand crept lower down to his waist. Joker wasn't looking at him but he could see a blush on his face that almost made him look human.

For all his daring, Joker's personality was a front.

"You don't have to act." Iwai spoke calmly. "You're also Akira, aren't you?"

"Quiet."

Joker's reaction wasn't as violent as he thought, so he continued to speak. "I get it, you know." Iwai dared to reach the side of Joker's cheek, taking care to keep his fingers away from the mask. "It's not just Akira I will get to know from now on. I know."  
  
For a moment, Joker slumped and it's just Akira in a mask quivering nervously on top of him, but continued to say nothing.

"Joker, it's okay. I know."

Joker suddenly dove into his lips for a greedy kiss. Iwai struggled to keep up with the suddenness of his pace, tilting his head to keep the mask away from scratching him. But the gradual friction of the mask's edge left a scratch on the bridge of his nose to his cheek.  
  
"This is who I am. I'm Akira's shadow." Joker parted their kiss. "I'm insatiable and selfish. I'll always ask more."  
  
Iwai pulled him back into a kiss and felt the phantom shudder as he placed a steadying hand on his back and petted his hair. "I know."  
  
Joker slowly relaxed in his hands, his tongue allowing to tangle in the man's own. He leaned back into his embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself from falling. Iwai caressed his hand along the spine of Joker's form-fitting suit and the resulting moan he pulled out of the thief's lips seemed so pure.

"Has anyone kissed you like this? As Joker?"

"No. Just you." Joker panted in between the kiss, frazzled and the flush of desire making him look more human. "Only...!"

Iwai smirked mischievously and upped the pace of his kisses to make his hunger known. Joker couldn't keep up from his frenzied kisses, unable to stop the loose, helpless moans coming out of his throat. Iwai held him by his side and flipped him over so he was lain spread out against the mattress.

_Again._

The surprised sound Joker made was laughable and Iwai indulged him in his downed state. Joker tugged at his hair and clothes, desperately resisting the other man's kisses and attempts to make him fully surrender. "Kuh...! Stop it you...!" Joker sighed, his head falling back into the sheets as the man's invasive kisses all over his neck muddled his words. "How dare you... keep doing this to me..."

"What? Don't have the stamina to keep up?" Iwai's belief of Joker's cold, ghostly facade melted entirely as the thief's voice trailed off to a whimper. "Or has the mysterious Joker found his surrender to me?"

Joker growled, glaring up at him despite the blush spreading in his neck making him less threatening. "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean you can-!"

"Then do it. _Punish me._ " Iwai nipped his ear and enjoyed his helpless little shudder. "If you _can,_ that is _._ " He trailed open-mouthed kisses underneath his jaw and let his lips linger above his pulse. Joker gasped as Iwai sucked at the skin and the playful nips of his teeth in time with the beats of his pulse shouldn't have felt so _right_. Iwai smiled at the phantom's soft little sounds as he remained still and placed his own mark on him. 

A small red patch on his neck came into view and Iwai chuckled at his handiwork as he pulled away. Joker didn't resist at all and let out a soft moan.

"You've marked me yours, so I made you mine. It's only fair game." Iwai pressed his lips against the hickey and watched Joker's reaction. " _Thief_. " He smirked as he caught the phantom's lips and Joker just fell completely pliant in his arms and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Or so he thought, until Joker's knees squeezed his sides and the languid way his legs rested on his back tensed and became a solid brace around his lower half. A second later, Iwai was flipped over and he was now looking up at Joker and his triumphant, cat-like grin.

"You've had your fun." Joker said and tugged at his pants and boxers down in one go. "This is for _teasing_ me _._ "

_First Lesson: Never have his guard down around the phantom, no matter how docile he seemed to be._

The phantom left his side and went down on his knees to the floor. Even so, Joker looked threatening and Iwai hissed as he pulled at his length roughly. The feel of the silk glove sliding so easily around his erection and the friction was just heavenly. He was unable to stop the groan in his throat and didn't miss Joker's eyes holding him in mischievous scrutiny.

"Fuck...!"

Joker stopped and pulled off his glove with his teeth and Iwai felt a bit offended when he let it fall to the floor. He didn't miss the wrappings wound around the phantom's strangely immaculate hand and was about to point it out until he taunted him again. "If you've got a fetish, I'm going to need you to speak up. Or would you prefer that I tease it out of you?" 

Nothing in Iwai's life had triggered him to be ashamed of every kink he had ever known until Joker's invitation. "As if I'm going to tell you something like that!"

"Suit yourself." Joker peeled off another glove and dropped it on the bed, watching the man's eyes dart towards it and back at him.

"You little shit. You know what I like." Iwai held his breath as Joker's hand wrapped around the base of his length and licked a teasing stripe underneath. He was unable to brace himself from the thief's tongue and the warmth of it still surprised him. Joker fondled his balls and pressed his lips and his tongue only stayed on the base of his length.

"You fucking tease." Iwai groaned. Joker pulled away and blew a teasing puff of his breath on the head of his erection.

"My turn, _Munehisa-san._ " 

Iwai surrendered to Joker's demands and didn't make it home that night.  
 

* * *

 

After returning home and helping Sojiro sort out the last of his stocks and chairs, Morgana practically pounced on Akira for the usual interrogation.

"So how'd it go~?"

"Nya-othing."

"Smartass." Morgana flicked their tail at him like a whip. "You're early. Usually you'd go knock yourself out like a loser in the batting center and be in the clinic until evening."

Akira sat stiffly on the edge of his bed and seemed to be lost in thought. The cat stopped its grooming and noticed his unusual silence. "You're quiet." Morgana placed a paw on his knee. "What happened?"

Akira couldn't resist his hand from brushing the hickey on his neck and let out a goofy giggle.

"I left my shoes and jacket."

 

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages_

 

 **Iwai:** Whenever you're done with your phantom thief stunt, you can always come home to me.

 **Iwai:** I'll be waiting for you.

 

>> END

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Panther:** GUESS WHO JUST SUCKED DICK !!!1!1!1!!  
>  **Skull:** omy god ann TMI  >:(


End file.
